Rebound Girl
by grimorie
Summary: Here she was, in a bar. In Los Angeles for a prison transfer with an obnoxious prisoner and an even more obnoxious partner. It’s almost enough to drive a girl to drink. -- Dani Reese/Eva Marquez, Life/New Amsterdam--


**Title**: Rebound Girl

**Author**: Monic

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Dani Reese, Eva Marquez

**Summary**: Here she was, in a bar. In Los Angeles for a prison transfer with an obnoxious prisoner and an even more obnoxious partner. It's almost enough to drive a girl to drink.

**Spoilers**: After Episode 5, _The Fallen Woman_ for _Life _and Episode 5, _Keep the Change_ in _New Amsterdam_

**Disclaimers**: Both shows and characters do not belong to me.

**A/N**: Another meme inspired drabble. Un-beta'd. Title taken from 'Rebound Girl' by The Hell Yeahs.

* * *

Truth was, she really shouldn't have been out but Amsterdam was doing his best driving Milton Evans, the much prized prisoner in custody, crazy which had the unintended effect of driving Eva crazy too. Amsterdam was about to recite the third verse to some poem Eva didn't recognize and thought: I'm in LA and I'm stuck in a hotel with Crazy and Crazier. LA twinkled just outside the windows and finally decided, to hell with it.

Eva grabbed her coat and announced she was going out and left before Amsterdam could stop her.

If he noticed at all. Seemed he was having too much fun annoying Evans.

So here she was, in a bar. In Los Angeles for a prison transfer with an obnoxious prisoner and an even more obnoxious partner. It's almost enough to drive a girl to drink. No, scratch that, it did.

But she's been nursing that one drink for almost half an hour now. She was all too aware that tomorrow was her first prison transfer. It wasn't a big deal. Except how she was in Los Angeles when hours ago she was in New York. Eva told herself she shouldn't even be all excited. She was from New York, she should have that New York jadedness and cynicism. The seen and all, done all kind of attitude that drove people (tourists) up the wall.

And normally, she was but fact of the matter was she was a rookie detective and this was her first prison transfer and it seemed instead of calming her down the one bottle of beer only made her remember her father's stories about botched prison transfers. Some kids had the Boogie Man to scare kids into behaving, she and her brothers had escaped convicts.

Eva pushed the bottle away and grimaced. Jesus she was pathetic.

The woman next to her, on the other hand was not, from the corner of her eye she watched the woman polish of her third glass. Eva didn't really notice her until now, she'd sat down a few minutes after Eva and went to work. The bartender seemed to know her since he nodded to the woman and slid a glass of whiskey her way.

The woman knocked down drinks like there was no tomorrow and the cop in Eva kicked-in, before she knew it Eva heard herself say: "Hey, maybe you should slow down?"

This earned her an angry glare. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Rude. Eva suddenly felt like she was back home. "Just observing."

Hair fell over the other woman's eyes, expression shifting to 'Fuck do you care?'' Her breasts were pretty expressive too, hard not to notice with the way the buttons dipped down to her cleavage. Eva realized she was staring and looked away only to find the other woman looking at her, expression cool and speculative.

Eva flushed. "Sorry."

"Sorry," the woman murmured, "about what?"

Eva shook her head, cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Buy me a drink," the woman continued, "and I'll aim to forget."

Eva did double take but the woman only raised her eyebrow. She was about to say something, something stupid about blackmailing and too much alcohol but she didn't instead Eva told her inner nag to shut the hell up and stop embarrassing her.

"Okay." Eva waved to the bartender, "Can we get another shot of—"

"Whiskey," the other woman provided, she looked amused then her eyes slid away to something over Eva's shoulders before transferring to the other end of the room. Eva followed her line of vision to a man across the room. The man toasted her new friend. Her new friend looked him up and down and acknowledged him with a movement of her eyebrows.

Good for her. So far Eva's night was a bust. She was in LA and so far she hadn't seen any celebrities and tomorrow she had to wake up bright and early to bring a perp to LA's finest. "I'm Eva, by the way," the woman turned to her. "Eva Marquez. Sorry, for the..." she trailed off, "I'm from--"

"New York." The woman finished for her.

"Yeah." Her accent must've been a dead give away. " You?"

"Not from New York." It's Eva's turn to look at the woman until she sighed and added, "Dani."

The drink arrived and Dani, took it, eyes scanning the crowd and there was something familiar about that and it was in the final sweep Eva realized why. "You're a cop."

Dani choked and went on a coughing fit. It took her half a minute to say: "How the hell..?"

"NYPD," Eva stuck her hand in her jacket, ready to pull out her badge but Dani's hand on her wrist stopped Eva.

"Fuck." Dani looked annoyed. "I used to be good at this."

"Good at what?"

Dani took a swig of drink and looked at Eva sourly. "What department are you?"

"Homicide--"

This earned another round of furious swearing before settling into a coherent: "You're here for the prison transfer."

Eva stared. "Detective Reese?"

Dani turned in her seat, looking peevish. "Dani. We're off duty, remember?"

Well, this was... really something. Eva was just hit on by the detective she was supposed to do business with tomorrow morning. Amsterdam will never let her live this down. "I thought you were a guy."

Dani doesn't react, just swigging the whiskey like there was no tomorrow until she places it down and says, slurring. "The name, right?"

"Yeah," Eva admitted.

Dani grunted, took out some bills and placed it on the bar. "I'm calling it a night."

"Good idea." Eva agreed this earned her another narrowed eyed glance. "Don't look at me, you're the one drinking like its goin' out of style. And like you said, prison transfer."

"Then shouldn't you be leaving too?"

Dani. Detective Reese had a point. "I was actually about to leave but then--"

"--you decided to butt in my business."

"Which is also my business." Eva retorted, paid her bill and followed Dani out. "We're the one who caught the perp and if he escapes because you got a hangover--"

They were outside and she'd been following close behind but she doesn't anticipate what happens next-- She 's suddenly pinned to the wall, an arm across her neck.

"_I_ don't let anyone escape and I don't get hangovers."

Dani's breath ghosted over Eva's face and she realized they were almost the same height.

"Let me fucking go." Eva hissed. She had brothers, she grew up in New York and she was a goddamned fucking cop. If she wants to, she'd take down Dani but Eva would rather not. NYPD-LAPD relations were strained enough.

Dani eased her hold on Eva but didn't let go and before Eva could process what's happening, Dani kissed her. It's sloppy, hesitant. At first. At first.

Eva realized she might be a little drunk too because she let the kiss linger but for a few brief seconds Eva's cop mind took note of the following: It was Eva's first kiss with a woman and there were some differences she instantly noted— the softness of Dani's lips, Dani's breasts pressed against her own. There were other things too like the wall stiff and cold on her back, Dani's hand on her neck, the taste of alcohol as Dani's tongue briefly danced around her mouth.

And then her common sense reared its head and Eva pushed Dani. She didn't resist, took a step back.

"Fuck." Dani ran her hand over her hair. "Fuck. Sorry. "

She looked so angry with herself Eva found herself saying. "It's okay, I'm just not..."

"Neither am I." Dani said and took out her keys.

Eva looked at her putting on the full force of her skeptical, no shit disbelief she usually reserved for Amsterdam.

"Anyway, I had to kiss you."

"Had to?"

"You bought me a drink. " A half smile curved her lips and it transformed Dani's face, Eva blinked. "Had to get somethin' out of that."

--End--


End file.
